


Love

by itsinthestars



Series: RFFA Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Ben Solo, Post-Canon, RFFA Drabbles, RFFA Love Bites, RFFA Writers, Reylo - Freeform, Stand Alone, based on prompt, rffa, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsinthestars/pseuds/itsinthestars
Summary: Written for the Reylo Fanfiction Anthology Love Bites February 2019 Drabble Challenge.The prompt for Week 3: Love





	Love

The sun is starting to set, signifying the end of another day. The ocean waves are subtle, steadily crashing against the rocks at the base of this cliff. A slight wind caresses our faces and hair.

I feel the light touch of Rey’s fingers against mine. I reach for hers and our hands instantly clasp. I look down and see her kind hazel eyes, beautiful freckles on her nose, and her bright smile. She brings incredible warmth to my soul. She has to know, that I love her.

“Ben, what is it?”

“Rey, I have to tell you…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr at wishingupontheskyandstars.tumblr.com  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
